1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates generally to electronic devices and, more specifically, to electronic devices including organic active materials and processes for forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, including organic electronic devices, continue to be more extensively used in everyday life. Examples of an organic electronic device can include an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (“OLED”). A low work function material can be used as a part of an electrode of the OLED. An example of a low work function material can be a Group 1 or Group 2 metal, or any combination thereof. Such a material can react with moisture if not properly sealed. Such a reaction can render the electronic device unusable.
One approach to fabricating an electrode with a low work function can be to form the electrode with two layers. A first layer of the electrode containing the low work function material can be closer to an organic active layer of the device, and a second layer of the electrode acts as a conductor and helps prevent the first layer from contacting moisture. Radiation at a targeted wavelength or in a targeted spectrum may need to pass through the electrode in a particular application. However, if radiation at a targeted wavelength or in a targeted spectrum is to pass through the electrode using the two-layer approach, the second layer of the electrode may not have a sufficient thickness to prevent moisture from reaching the first layer of the electrode. A defect extending at least partly through the second layer may cause premature failure of the electronic device.